The invention concerns a seat for vehicles and, more particularly, a seat for two-door passenger automobiles which is equipped with a backrest tiltable relative to the seat surface, an actuating element, located on the side of the backrest adjacent the vehicle door, that releases a locking mechanism which prevents the backrest from tilting, and an associated three-point safety belt system provided with a winding device.
Customarily, two-door passenger automobiles are provided with a tiltable backrest on the front seats so as to facilitate access to the back seats. Tilting of the backrest is obtainable by operation of actuating element, provided on the side of the backrest, to release a locking element for the backrest so it can be tilted. In general, such two-door vehicles have relatively wide doors, so the safety belts associated with the front seats, at least on the side of the vehicle seat facing the vehicle door, are anchored far behind the vehicle seat, generally on the door post (B column). In the released state, the safety belts, which are customarily designed as automatic three-point belts, are therefore placed in an unfavorable position on the door post where they cannot be easily reached by the passenger occupying the front seat.